1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel of computer main unit and particularly to a panel that is capable of showing system information, colors, and/or pictures.
2. Background of the Invention
The computer main unit is the hub of a computer system. It typically includes the motherboard, power supply, and other main circuitry of the computer, as well as any internal devices, and it is also often connected to a number of external peripheral devices externally. The conventional computer main unit is a closed box with closed lateral sides, a heat dissipated rear side, and an operational front side. The operational front side is usually arranged as a panel, which may include openings for accommodating disk drives or other external devices. The front panel also often includes a number of operational buttons, switches, and/or other like mechanisms.
Due to the fundamental nature of the computer main unit in the computer system, computer manufacturers have begun to pay some attention to the aesthetic design of the computer main unit. But beyond decorations, such as stripes or other design markings, or shape changes to other parts of the computer, the front panels of most computers have undergone relatively minor changes in design.
Suppliers and consumers alike have generally treated the computer front panel as an operational interface only. Hence, there has been little attention paid to the visual aesthetics of the panel are not so cared such that a computer main unit with creative modeling is usually attached with a conventional modeling of panel. In fact, compared to other personal consumer products, such as mobile phones and watches, the appearance of the personal computer has undergone relatively minor visual changes.